


Cement

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He is Lex's kid so he can't help having a few issues. He can't help his fascination either





	Cement

It had come to Kon when Lex had taken him under his wing. He had never been pushed towards the sciences before but to be around Lex was to be around his work. His Dad was constantly working, constantly planning even if he was with Kon. He was thinking about work, talking about it.

There were people coming with tablets and papers to sign, meetings to be had. Calls coming in and people wanting his Dad’s opinion, they wanted him to oversee this that or another thing so for Kon he got to see it up close. He got to go into the labs, he got to see what was inside, he got to offer his opinion, something others would kill to be able to do.

He got to see his Dad in his element and the more he got to see the more than Kon realized that it was his element too. learning was easy. He had things memorized and the way that Lex talked about these things, shared with him. They were joking around and Lex was asking his opinions by his third visit.

Lex had him making little tries on his own by his sixth visit and on his eighth visit Lex handed him a pass card and a key. From there it had been hard to talk to the League about what he did with his Dad because the answer was simply everything. He did everything.

He learned so much. Lex had a strange way of teaching, he taught Kon things and he had no clue that it was a lesson until it came up again. He was good at making Kon want to learn more.

Which was why Kon made moves on his own. He got curious, not just about Lex but about himself. he got curious about everything. Being Superboy was not enough. He wanted to save the world he wanted help but he wanted to know about the world he was helping.

Flying in was not the only solution. Lex talked about stopping disasters before they could happen. He had models and simulations. People who came to ask him advice and people who tried to help Lex every step of the way.

For Kon, he started looking at the people they went after differently. Clark had sat him down and talked about Smallville. The place he had grown up. the town he had met Lex at. The mutants that Clark had tried to help, tried to save and majority of the time failed to do either.

It was the story of that time that changed things for Kon. That made him look at his interest in the lab in a new way. It was thinking about helping but not the League way, a Luthor way. It was that there that made Kon reconsider.

He was a Luthor now and a Luthor for life. Lex loved romance, he could not control himself. he liked to play dangerous, like to tease fire. The women that he married were proof. His fights with Clark was even more proof. Hope, Mercy and Charity. They could only do so much. Kon knew that.

It was why he looked at things so differently and he thought about loyalty. He liked Mercy. He liked Hope and Charity. Seeing them by his Dad’s side made Kon’s side feel lonely.

He was strong but the people that he might have to protect. The danger might come from someplace that Kon was not ready to name. so he spent weeks and months with Lex. He learnt, he experimented and when he was taken to a campus and left for a week. He came out with degrees and a need to sleep.

The thing about Lex was he liked telling lessons with stories. Lex knew a lot of stories, a lot of historical things and folk tales he even believed in a few. Respected many and tried to live by others.

Kon focused his power as his eyes sought out his target. He was doing this one solo because he had a goal. A distant one but he was in no real hurry as of now.

Lex liked stories where everything was spread out. You save a life, that meant the person owed you theirs. You were responsible for that life so don’t save it unless you can carry it. Things like that, Lex knew many folk tales that carried that message and Kon had heard them all.

Mutations were fascinating things, his, Lex’s. the Meta humans around the Earth. They were fascinating things to see but at the end of the day no mutation was perfect, some were painful. Harmful and affected the host. That was simply the fact.

To get to the perfection stage. A stage that one could say the pros overpowered the cons in the case of mutation. Then you needed science. And Kon right now, he had researched. He had investigated and he was about to test his theory and his father’s favourite story.

He had finally found her. A volcanic island, population under a hundred thousand. People living on the edge of their seats but what could you do. This particular woman, her mutation made her skin like rocks but as she grew, as she moved her rocklike skin and bones hurt her. Pebbles fell from her skin, it was hard to be active for a long time. Her mutation was not complete.

But Kon had in his hand the answer to her mutation. He knew who she had been working with. They had been selling her a gas that eased her mutation a bit. Let her sleep without agony and pain. While she had been working against the League, Kon could sympathize.

It was why he was here now. It was why he was about to test this here.

She caught sight of him right before he landed before her. She shielded her face from his impact. Rocks and dirt went flying as he stood in front of her.

“Superboy.” Her voice was harsh, rough. “You found me. Taking me in to round me up?” Even her smile was harsh. Her grey skin looked rough and tough as she glared at him. “I’d rather fight here and take my chances than bow my head.”

“We’ll see.” Kon ignored her scream when he plunged the syringe into her neck. A special one for her skin. He watched his solution leave the syringe before he met her horrified eyes. “You will no longer have anymore pain. Your blood will run freely. Your hair will grow again. You will not crumble and you will not take damage from the rain.”

“That’s impossible.” He watched her flinch when the solution began to work. She fell onto her knees into the dirt. “What’s happening to me?” She patted her chest and then her arms. Her eyes met his. “What is this?”

“Salvation.” Kon offered her his hand. When she took it he felt the changes in her skin. “Over time you’ll be able to control your mutation. I didn’t remove it. I completed it.”

“What price do I have to pay for this.” Her hand trembled in his. Her voice was changing with every moment. Smoother with every word she spoke.

“Be my soldier. A’vaa.” Kon said softly. “Follow me, belong to me.” He saw the words sink in. he waited before she shook his hand and smiled. He had one now. Now to monitor her, guide and protect her and start looking for more. She understood well enough that Kon had saved her life. They would be tied together for the rest of her life and she would never forget that when no one else would or could, Kon-El had.


End file.
